Pride and Joy
by Little Miss Stratus
Summary: After a fight in the Lab, Dib accidentally lands on an important button. Our favourite characters are sent to the future where they meet their own children. Now they must return, while learning who the other parent to their child is! rated for mild stuff
1. Big Red Button of DOOM!

_Disclaimer: No characters belong to me…yaddy yaddy yadda… all rights reserved to Nickelodeon and JhonenVasquez…blah blah blah… the only thing mine is the story line and there's one character brought up that belongs to me but to find her you must squint! _

_Now on with the story! _

* * *

><p><strong>Pride and Joy<strong>

**Chapter 1: Big Red Button of DOOM!**

Zim was in the lower part of his labs. He had been working hard on his next evil scheme; this plan being deemed "fool-proof" by the spontaneous and rather short invader -well- _once_ very short. Zim had grown to an impressive size of 5ft 10", as well as his recently acquired height, Zim had also gained lean and hard muscles. Since he had begun the dreaded _Hi-Skool_ years back it had come to his attention that he was able to gather the attention of quite a few earth females. Zim had considered using this new found knowledge to his advantage but after an awkward night of looking up human mating rituals on his base's computer, he sickeningly decided against. Of course, many of the acts looked quite pleasurable and the overall concept was quite similar to how Irken reproduction once worked before their cloning technology, it seemed that the humans were able to turn these meaningful and productive act to bond closer with one's mate and give birth to a smeet into a sick and disgusting game of filthy, regrettable, pleasure. Oh well, at the very least Zim could use his female attracting skills to get on the Dib-beast's nerves.

Ah, Dib. The filthy earth beast had still yet to submit to the imminent invasion. If anything he had grown stronger and more persistent, so the fact that Zim was able to capture his own species sexual attention and the jealousy it caused his nemesis to feel gave Zim a great boost to his already large ego and pride. It wasn't to say the Dib was not attractive, in fact it, as how the humans said, pissed him off that Dib was taller than him, standing at about 6ft. Obviously, the pig-creature had taken after his male parental unit in his height, personality wise, they couldn't be further from the same of each other. While Membrane was respectable, oblivious, and Cold hearted; Dib was creative, observant, and understanding. Where Membrane's words were final; Dib's were negotiable and open to suggestion. Where Membrane never spoke of his wife and shouted at anyone who tried to bring her up; Dib spoke openly, when asked, with a longing passion about how much he wished he could see her again and smiled kindly when she was brought into a conversation. The two were incredibly different in many ways. It seemed that the only reasons Dib was not approached by the other students at all, never mind in a manner of courting or affection of any kind was because of his paranormal tendencies that had him labeled a "freak" and "crazy" all of his life and cursed him to the life of a loner, to which he didn't seem to object nor mind. The other reason being his hell sent sister.

The Dib-Sibling, Gaz, however, had morphed from a terrifying demon spawn into an even more terrifying dark goddess. It was well known in the male locker rooms at the skool, much to Dib's protest and dismay, that she was well desired. It was also well known that she was dangerous and vicious. Though she was 2 years younger than her brother, Gaz was definitely the tougher, stronger, and more intimidating of the Membrane children. Her style had never changed, she still held the same skull necklace her mother had gifted her around her neck at all times, still held her hair in a usual razor sharp, bob cut though it now reached just past her shoulders, and still choose purple as her signature colour. The last year, was Gaz's freshman year, and she hated the people just as much as she had in Elementary. Though, in this new school she had managed to befriend two other girls who, much like her, were absolutely deadly, Mandy and Olga-or as she preferred be called _Lala Vava._ They had formed a sort of alliance and turned each others' once anti-social lives into something that resembled normal. Each of the young ladies hated the world and planned on forcing it to accommodate their wants. Though it was never spoken out loud but each of them knew their part. Mandy was the brains, she had a plan for every situation and thought it through thoroughly before presenting it to the others but was able to think quickly and under pressure. Gaz was the brawns, she had the strength and ferocity to intimidate and over power anyone. Lala was the beauty, she could easily keep anyone from suspecting the three of any wrong doing and simply bat her eyelashes and have the world handed to her on a silver platter by some foolish, hormonal, male (and occasional female).

All in all, minimal changes had occurred in the past six years.

Zim was standing in front of his base's large communications monitor. His hands were folded neatly and respectfully behind his back as he addressed the highest of Irken royalty on the screen before him: The Tallests. Red was staring at the screen with an extensive look of boredom and loathing on his face, his mate was in a room a few halls away and he was to be with her at the moment, upon hearing the little defect had called the ruby-eyed Tallest had become very agitated. Purple, on the other hand, looked caught off guard and mildly confused with the new plan Zim had presented to them to wipe out the race of his planets; humans, if they recalled correctly (and they usually did).

"So you see, My Tallests, all I need is-" Zim's request was cut short at the sound of a camera flash. After his initial shock had worn off Zim's eyes narrowed, fists clenched, and lekku pulled back hostilely. "_The Dib…" _The invader growled deep in his throat. "Excuse me, My Tallest. I'll return momentarily, it appears I have an intruder."

Red perked up and looked at the screen suddenly interested at the thought of a possible fight breaking loose before him; Purple sighed and slumped forward in his seat semi-glad that the…odd… request had been interrupted by possible entertainment.

Thirty minutes had passed and the Tallest were just about to cut the transmission, figuring that this was going to take far too long with too little to benefit them when a sudden and loud _**"GAH!"**_ was shouted out and a what looked to be an adolescent boy in a trench coat and carrying a camera was flung into the room right in front of the monitor. He stood from his place on the ground as quickly as possible, adjusted his glasses, and turned to the screen to see the figures on the screen staring right at him.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed before taking pictures. Red and Purple recognized this boy from a time before during a strange call between the two of them, this boy with the incredibly large head, and Zim's ridiculous and equally defective SIR Unit. The two paid almost no mind to the fact that the pitiful human was taking pictures, occasionally Purple would make strange faces at the camera for his own amusement.

Little time past by until Zim came charging into the room on his PAK legs screaming obscenities at the human in both Irken and English. Dib took off and Gir followed his psychotic master into the room holding a squeaking, purple moose above his head. The three ran aimlessly around the room while the Tallests watched.

About an hour later, things had begun to turn from annoying to suspenseful. Zim had long since destroyed the human's camera and the two were brawling on the ground. The two were both covered in bruises and minor scars and scrapes. It seemed that at the moment Zim had the upper hand, straddling the human while throwing a flurry of hits at his abnormally large head. Dib kicked and hit back at the alien in an effort to get him off and possibly win the quarrel.

During this mayhem, a purple haired girl barged into the lab. Her angered was apparent, almost to the point where smoke shot from her ears. The sight of her brother being pounded had her smirk and lean against the wall, her earlier rage forgotten for a brief moment to enjoy her older sibling's pain. She played with a loose string of her black, lace over shirt before straightening it back out over her purple tank top underneath and fixing her navy, black and purple skirt. Covering her legs were ripped dark purple tights which disappeared above her ankles under her favourite, black, Converse. Soon getting bored with the familiar scene she fished her _**Game Slave III **_out of her skirt pocket and began to bash the buttons.

Zim landed a kick to Dib's gut with his standard, black, invader boots; causing the 17 year olds' glasses to fly from his face and scatter across the room. The blow left him nauseous, disoriented, and blind. His Trench coat was falling from his shoulders and his shirt was being torn to shreds, the knees of his black skinny jeans were destroyed and his shoes were an obliterated mess. Blood was falling from his ears from where Zim had cruelly decided to rip out a couple piercings with his teeth.

Zim picked the human boy up and held him in the air. Leather clad hand clutching his windpipe, not enough to choke him but enough to make him gasp. Zim didn't exactly look amazing at the moment either. His left lekku was sprained and bent painfully, his PAK was scratched and dented, and one of his sharp canines were knocked out. His pink and black striped top had some of its clasps torn off on the front revealing jade green chest under his lighter pink neck cover one of his sleeves were ripped completely off, his tight, black pants were dirty and torn just as Dib's were and his normally well kept boots were very scuffed.

Without thinking, as per usual, Zim slammed the boy down with all of his force, right onto his control panel. Dib's back smacked down a red button the size of both of his fists put together.

Sirens began to blare through the lab and the three beings there all look around in confusion, while Gir continues to run wildly, and the Tallests perk their lekku in interest to the loud sound.

Zim released Dib trying to see what could possibly be happening when he looks to the computer panel that his arch foe had just been pushed up against he finds an experimental button flashing.

"INSOLENT FOOL BOY!" Zim shooted, pointing an accusing finger at Dib. "You have doomed us all! That button was untested and is meant to send the beings around it to a planet of pure DOOM!"

Zim started to panic! He tried to disable his invention. The Tallest watched on, hoping perhaps they would finally be rid of Zim once and for all. Dib and Gaz attempted to escape from the base but it was no use; the program initiated lock down and they were all trapped and doomed! Finally, giving up with disabling the teleporters that would send them to their deaths with only 10 seconds left on the large countdown clock he settled for changing the location. Too rushed to read the description f each location Zim chose the first one to appear on the touch screen at his hands.

As soon as that was done an incredible bright light filled the lab before Each and every one of the witnesses to this madness blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Hope that you enjoyed the first Chapter! <em>

_This was sort of the boring intro Chapter. To get the whole "reason they're there" thing out of the way. The next chapter is where we and they get to meet their kids! The pairings will remain a secret until I say so though (because I love to torture you!) but while you wait feel free to make your guess I shall neither confirm nor deny any of your assumptions! _

_Also! Reviews are great to help me improve! Feel free to point out any spelling or grammar! Errors I may have made. I proof read it myself but I may have missed somethings…_

_AND! Red has a girlfriend~! Isn't that kinky! I have pretty much decided on a name for everyone….except her…. Feel free to leave suggestions! _

_Anyway! For those who do not know!_

_**Smeets = Irken babies  
>Lekku = Zim's antennae<br>Mate = An Irken's significant other, Irkens will stay loyal to this person until they die (usually in war)**_


	2. A Wierd Feeling

_Characters in this story belong to me though they are the children of characters from Invader Zim which is reserved to nickelodeon and Jhonen.  
>ANYWAYS! With the disclaimer out of the way I would just like to say… FUTURE OFFSPRINGS FOR THE WIN!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Weird Feeling<strong>

It was another dreadful Monday morning, since it was about 9:30 it meant only one thing; History class…

As the teacher at the front, Mr. Doldrums, had half of the class in a deep sleep with his lecture on the Boston Tea Party, the other half of the class had stuck themselves into their own little fantasy world, probably consisting of inappropriate and stimulating thoughts. Just an ordinary and routine Monday morning that the grade 10 class had learned to get used to in order to survive their pathetic and tiring life in _Hi-Skool_. Yes, in all this time that the school had been around, which was just less than 73 years; nobody had bothered to complain about or correct the incorrect spelling on the front of the school. It was truly a show of how pathetic and idiotic the entire race of humanity really was.

In the very back of the class, sitting in the row adjacent to the window sat an extremely bored looking teen. Her head rested on her hand as she stared ahead at nothing, the only movement she showed any effort to make was to push her square rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose when they began to slide down. Her black hair fell over her shoulders in shiny, loose curls. On the wrist supporting her head she had some cheap watch she had found in a box of Count CocoaFang cereal when she was seven as well as a hair elastic and a band aid she had put there after one of the blades from a scroll saw in the tech room jumped out and scraped her. Under a dark blue jean jacket she wore a Greenday T-shirt. Her jeans were the same blue as her jacket. Her black boots went over her jeans and half way up her calf. Her gold eyes were drooping with exhaustion; her skin was slightly paler than usual. Finally she decided that she had tried to force herself to pay attention to what her teacher was trying to explain to the class long enough and pulled a sticky-note out of the front side-pocket in her binder. She tugged a small square of yellow paper off of the others and quickly jotted down:

'_What are you doing for lunch?'_

She quickly folded it in half and discreetly passed it to the girl sitting beside her, Gaby. Gaby had straight, bright, purple hair. Her perfectly straight bangs fell over her eyebrows while the two longest strands at the edge of her face were secured to the back of her head with bobby-pins. Covering both of her arms to her elbows was her extensive collection of jelly bracelets and silly bands large, white plastic, retro hoop earrings covered in green and yellow polka-dots hung from her ears. She was wearing yellowish green halter top under and lime green and bluish-green, button up, cotton shirt with the top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up above her arm jewelry. Bright red skinny jeans and fluorescent yellow flip-flops had her sticking out like a sore-thumb, though she hardly cared.

After coming out of her boredom induced trance, Gaby snatched the note off of her desk and slowly slid it to her lap so that she could read it without anyone else seeing its contents. After scribbling on the paper in her purple glitter pen she passed it back.

'_Was gonna brown bag it. Why? What you doing?' _

The other girl quickly wrote her response and tossed it back again. The note gracefully landed on the desk.

'_Same, and no reason. Meet me at the brick fence?'_

Gaby turned and mouthed a "_sure"_ before flashing a smile and revealing two rows of gleaming silver braces.

"Miss. Gabriella, Miss. Membrane!" Mr. Doldrums called on them; Gaby rolled her eyes at the fact that yet _**another**_ one of her teachers was unable to pronounce her last name correctly and so used her full first name to address her. "Perhaps you two ladies would like to share what you found so amusing with the rest of the class or shall I read the note that was so much more important than this lesson to you girls?"

"Sorry, sir," the membrane daughter began, "It won't happen again."

"Be sure it does not happen again, or I will be sending you to speak with the vice principals." He told her before starting back up with his lesson.

"For the grand-daughter of the world's most renowned scientists; you're not very smart are you, Natalie?" the bratty, blonde in front of her whispers back to her. Her precious hair was straightened like hell and primped over her shoulders. Her eyes were squinty and brown and coated with insane amounts of make-up. Her cheeks looked like they were blushed with a sharpie marker and her lips were bright hooker red. Her wedged sandals, tiny skirt, and low cut hot-pink tank top; revealing the bust that her push-up bra created, only further added suspicion to the rumor about her and the entire football team, not that Natalie would put it past her. She twirled a piece of her stupid hair around a finger tipped with a stubby, ballet-slipper pink finger nail.

"Neither are you, so we're even, _Mel_." Natalie hissed back at her. She hated Mel for many reasons the biggest reason was the way she had managed to ruin any relationship she was able to make: friendships, boyfriends and girlfriends, acquaintances. Somehow, she had an annoying ability to convince everyone she was to be shied away from. Natalie had few friends, only two she could think of off the top of her head, Gaby was her best-friend and though Mel tried to break the two apart from each other, she had yet to succeed. Her advances often lead to Gaby flipping her off and calling her names she couldn't understand. Her other friend was her cousin, though she doubted he considered her the same way, if anything she was a nuisance in his eyes. He was 3 months older than her and just like his mother, liked to keep an extreme focus on his games.

All of a sudden the lunch bell rang. The teacher stopped talking and looked at the clock, obviously not noticing the time earlier, before he excused the class. As the students collected their stuff and left the room Natalie started to talk to her friend. "Doesn't she just drive you mad? One of these days I'm going to punch her _perfect little teeth_ right out!" She swore out loud.

"Meh…" Gaby shrugged, picking up the rest of her books, "my mum always said not to let people like that get to you. She's an attention whore and as nasty as spoiled milk. Karma will come and get her in time, we don't really have to do anything but put up with her."

"That's the problem right there," Natalie continued as they left the room and headed towards her locker, "putting up with her is impossible. She feeds off of other people's misery!" They got to the beat-up and dirty locker and Natalie began to twist in her combination. Before the door popped open and she put her books inside, grabbed a paper bag filled with her lunch and slamming the door shut again to make sure it would stay closed and not remain open to allow its contents to be stolen by the scum the school had to offer.

Once Natalie had her lunch the two started to make their way down the stairs to get to Gaby's locker. "You should be use to people like that by now, Nat." Gaby pointed out, using her nickname.

"How so?" She questioned.

"You're cousin, the majority of this school, Bienta, Moxi, Xna…" The spontaneously dressed female listed.

"It's hard for intelligent people to learn to _get use_ to dumbasses." Natalie nonchalantly responded with a shrug as Gaby opened her own locker with a giggle.

After Gaby had her lunch and her books were away the two headed to the side of the school towards the brick fence, where Natalie's cousin was already sitting under a tree planted in the area. His eyes were glued to his _**Game Slave VIII**_, his eyes were, as always, hidden behind his long, messy, purple hair; it was a shaggy but stylish mess that only revealed his face from chin to nostrils. A tight grey shirt with thin, black stripes covered hi torso. His legs were dressed in ripped skater jeans, the same skull necklace his grandmother had given his mother hung from his belt loops along with his studded belt.

His style scared many, his personality scared the rest.

Natalie tossed her lunch onto the top of the bricks, careful that it didn't go over before pulling herself up and dangling her feet from the edge. Her cousin made an irritated sound and sneered when her climbing disturbed his game by getting in the way of his light. Gaby sat Indian-style on the ground by her feet.

As Natalie pulled a ham sandwich out of my bag she began to speak, "Hey, Ziv?" her cousin merely grunted to let her know he had heard and was somewhat listening. "Is your band still performing this Saturday?"

"Yes, now stop bothering me…" he grumbled never once turning away from his game.

"You have a gig?" Gaby suddenly became interested and put her apple sauce down to pay full attention to her best friend's purple haired relative. "Where?"

"At some cheap café down town; the new one." Ziv continued hitting the buttons with a vengeance towards the blood pigs his gaming skills were slaughtering. "I still need to find a new bass guitarist 'cause Harv has the chickenpox. Not like he's that great, so it should be easy." He shrugged. Ziv was the lead singer and guitarist in a hard rock band he formed in the seventh grade, they were becoming better known and got gigs here and there, they weren't that great but improvement was apparent over the 3 years they had been playing together.

Gaby and Natalie continued eating while Ziv pounded the buttons on his game. Time had passed and they finished their eating and Ziv passed over most of the levels of his game, only a few boss levels and some secret levels he need to beat and unlock, so they began talking again. When the 15 minute warning bell went off Gaby stood up and ran off waving and shouting "_**goodbye**_" to Natalie and Ziv.

Natalie hoped of the wall and tossed her empty paper bag in the trash next to the tree as Ziv stood from his place on the ground. They had their next class together; Science. Something Natalie enjoyed and Ziv didn't fall asleep or game during. They had grabbed their books and were half way down the hall to the science room, ready to start their next exercise before they had to take notes at the end of the class when Ziv suddenly stopped. Natalie turned around at hearing the absence of her cousin's footsteps beside her.

"Is something wrong?" Natalie asked cautiously taking slow steps towards him.

Ziv shook his head from side to side, as if to clear it. "No." he was back to his monotonous self as he continued to walk towards the class, "I just got a weird feeling. It's nothing, probably just paranoia; possibly anxiety about the upcoming performance and having to find a new bass player."

As they entered the class Natalie still looked skeptical. The teacher, Mr. Xplode, smiled and welcomed them into the class merrily, but the two simply ignored him and continued to their seats.

'_Ziv doesn't get those feelings unless something really bad has happened…'_ Natalie thought to herself, _'I hope I'm wrong…'_

And with that thought, the class started with the teacher explaining the new topic they would be starting today and handing out sheets with some exercises and questions.

* * *

><p><em>Well there's chapter 2!<em>

_You have officially met Dib's daughter, Gaz's son and ?'s daughter! A cookie to whoever can guess who her mommy is! The part about her having braces might help a little ;)  
>also! Xna is Zim's daughter and you will meet her next chapter! (her name is pronounced zee-nah) oh! And the characters in this belong to me! Do NOT claim them as your own (unless it's the teacher's cause I don't care about them) You can thank my friend Katie Hedgie (her page can be found in my fav authors list) for the science teacher's name! READ HER STORY! Also I would love to see some fiction art about the characters or the scenes! Make sure to send me a linkshow me if you do! Anonymous reviews are open as always! As are signed reviews and very welcome! _


	3. Two Girs One CupCake

_I am SO sorry for how long this took but I was away from my computer forever! I have it done now and will try to update as often as I can! Also I made this chapter long to make up for it! I'm also starting another new story soon the title is revealed on my profile! It's for a different fandom though (not telling you which one yet though ;) also…_

_COOKIES FOR LAST CHAPTER GO TO:  
><em>_**Katie Hedgie  
>SecretlyTTfanTT<strong>_

_And half a cookie to:  
><em>_**GirsWaffles22**_

_For knowing the character but forgetting the name! Gaby is, indeed, Gretchen's daughter!_

_Invader Zim characters copyright to nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez  
>Xna belongs to me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Two Girs One Cup-Cake<strong>

The Hideous _Hi-Skool_ had just ended. A pointless place, really. The things taught in the germ infested facility where things so easily comprehended by _smeets_ took these "_hyoo-man"s_ years to _**begin**_ to understand! It was sickening and upright humiliating to have to put up with this inferior species day after day!

A green skinned female's thought angrily trailed in this manner as she stomped her buckle up boots into the ground, marching her way to the elementary school. It was about 3 o'clock earth time and she needed to pick up her "little brother" Gir. She missed his old costume, it required less work to keep up appearances on her half, but her mother had insisted that hyoo-man dogs died much earlier than the usual pets kept by Irkens. And so, reluctantly, her and her father had decided on the disguise of a sibling. Nobody asked questions about the new family member, another point proving how oblivious the earth's _**prime**_ race was.

Black hair tipped with hot pink shaped into a bob cut bounced seductively with every step. Glittering, hyoo-man looking, blue eyes glared in a deadly way ahead of her, through peripheral vision the woman could tell her body was receiving stares, both from her "skin condition" and her beauty. The green skin may have been a turn off but her lithe and flexible form more than made up for it. Her chest was flatter than that of most hyoo-mans, something that Mel-creature liked to mock her for, well, used to; ever since she had kicked Mel's ass in the cafeteria for claiming the possibility of the flat woman being a cross-dressing male the wretched stink-beast had been less inclined to say anything about her. She was no man! Every last inch of her glorious body was woman! And Irk be damned if she were to be insulted by any of these half-wits. Hell! Even if it had been the Tallests themselves the same actions most likely would have ensued.

Coming closer to the _skool_ she straightened down her outfit. A pink and black striped hip-hop shirt had the sleeves falling from her shoulders and the torso reached past her butt; her neck was covered with a black choker studded with gleaming Vortian gems, which matched her two studded belts resting above her slim hips. Leading up from under her boots were tight black pants.

Finally in the playground, she walked past the smelly-dirt children of filth and to the doors to the skool. Gir was always in the class after school due to his…_excitable _personality. Once in front of the door to Mr. Elliot's Grade 4 classroom, the young lady opened the door and walked in, not bothering knocking. The aged hyoo-man was sitting at Gir's assigned desk helping the disguised robot glue clippings from a toy advertisement onto a sheet of purple construction paper.

Leaning on the doorframe she cracked a weak half-smile. Despite Gir's constant antics the tiny android could be considered…_cute_…at times.

The teaching drone laughed and patted the robot's fake, static-y hair. Gir giggled loudly in response. As Mr. Elliot began to stand and dust off his khaki pants, the female in the doorframe exaggerated a cough to get his attention.

In obvious surprise he whipped his head back, quickly sending a hiss of air through teeth from the whip-lash he received.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the foot that was flat against the wall harder behind her the propel her a step forward walking closer to the human as he rubbed the side of his neck near his vital vein to ease the pain he now had there. "Hello, Xna. Right on time again." He spoke to her with a smile regardless of his obvious discomfort.

Xna grunted in response walking past the smelly, old hyoo-man. She knew she was heightening his awkward state by the way he ran a shaky hand through his once gold, now graying hair and chuckling to himself to fill the silence, though she couldn't say she cared. She stood in front of her "_brother's" _desk and folded her hands behind her, resting them on the small of her back.

"Gir! It's time to go home!" Xna announced superiorly.

Briefly-and thankfully unnoticed by Mr. Elliot- Gir's eyes flashed red beneath the gargantuan sized, fabric head, which seemed to fool most hyoo-mans. "Yes, master!" he agreed strongly before his eyes turned back to their usual bright cyan. "WEEEEEEHEHEHE!" he laughed jumping up and shoving his paper into her face. On the top, written with red Sharpie marker was the title _**BIRTHDAY WISHES! **_

Well that would explain the cut up toy magazines all around the room. Since all _normal_ hyoo-man children had their pathetically celebrated birthdays it had been that Gir would need one to blend in as well, March 30th was agreed to be his _"birthday";_ that was on Friday. Apparently, Mr. Elliot decided to get the SIR unit excited about that, which, without question, would make life miserable for anyone in their right mind. It didn't help that her father and mother had left to Irk for the famous _**Battle of Intergalactic Doom**_. Xna would be facing this birthday alone.

'_Great…' _Xna scowled with this revelation, snatching the paper from the tiny hands of her father's minion. Stuffing it in her bag while grumbling she grasped Gir's hand tightly and stormed out of the classroom without another word.

Marching in a military like fashion past the hundreds of kids screaming and laughing on the unstable playground equipment, Xna dragged both Gir and herself to the sidewalk before releasing the little irritant's wrist and holding her arms ram-rod straight at her sides. Gir ran ahead wildly, screaming with outstretched arms, pretending to be an airplane.

As the two approached the neon coloured home and walked up the unrealistically clean stone walk-way, the fiery red eyes of the garden gnomes followed their every movement. Upon entering their home Xna tossed Gir's book bag across the room hitting the closet that stored the long-since disabled robo-parents who babysat Xna when she was a smeet and her father was busy and her mother got fed up with his ignorance, outbursts, and overall stupidity and left to stay somewhere alone. Occasionally she would bring Xna or her brother, never both of them at a time, due to the fact that the two of them were completely dysfunctional and often ended in a brawl between the two. That didn't matter too much anymore. He never really came to the place Xna called home now anyways. He now lived mostly with their mother's friends. She supposed maybe the lack of socialization with the majority of her family members is what lead her to constantly be compared to her father and acquire her bitter attitude.

It was pathetic in her eyes that the people she and her father considered "enemies" were closer to Xna than her actual family.

Natalie and Xna had known each other for a while due to their fathers' rivalry but it wasn't until they were both in pre-skool that Xna deemed her a…life form worthy of any amount of time. Xna had just came to the school for the first time and the first person she met was Mel, not a pleasant meeting but quickly ended by the dark haired, four-eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't <em>want_ to go to school here father! I wish to attend the Invader's training academy with Dem and Robern!" A six year old Xna stomped her foot harshly into the back of the empty passenger seat. Her hair had always been the same but her outfit consisted of a pink T-shirt decorated with a series of darker pink flowers, under was a tight, black, long-sleeved top. Her black tights and pink skirt could definitely qualify her as cute. On her feet, she wore a pair of black wellington-boots. Black gloves hid green and clawed hands._

_Dem and Robern were irken friends of Xna's. They were the twin son's of her father's good friend, who Xna looked up to as her hero. He was short, like she was, yet he had managed to conquer the mighty planet Blorge during __**Impending Doom II**__, to Xna that was simply amazing and gave her the hope that despite her height she could have a chance to be a great invader. His sons were strong as he was though they lacked the kind heart he possessed. _

"_We have discussed this," He started. "You are not yet old enough and it wouldn't be fair with a father of such status and respect. You were present when we had this discussion with the Almighty Tallests." His chest began to swell with self pride at his last comment._

_Xna rolled her eyes, which seemed far too large for her tiny face. She knew that the Tallests lied to her father, she was 4 inches taller than Tallest Red's own daughter, Rose, was when she began her training and, although she cared about her father dearly, she knew for a fact-that was quickly confirmed by her mother, her hero, and her computer-that her father was a _terrible_ invader._

_Finally, deciding to let it go, she slouched into the seat of the disguised voot runner. To the outside world it looked like a regular mini-van but if one was to come inside they would see the numerous alien switches and lettering for safety warnings._

_The voot stopped in front of an unsanitary looking building with __**Pre-Skool**__ written above it in huge, red letters. Xna groaned with the spelling mistake, though it did not surprise her._

_Climbing out of the car with a scowl on her face she made her way towards the school. As she walked the entire population of students stared at her, obviously not use to her green skin, one child even began to cry in fear of her difference. Still, she paid it no mind, until a girl about a year older than herself approached her. She had stunning blonde hair, that Xna could tell was natural, tied into perfect pigtails with ballerina-pink ribbon. Her white T-shirt was spotlessly clean and her designer denim overall-dress presented her as a suitable candidate to become a hostage to any lowlife in dire need of money from her obviously wealthy family. Socks the same colour of her ribbons covered her ankles underneath a gleaming pair of mary-janes. Despite her youth she wore light pink eye-shadow and lip-gloss. Right now those gross, sticky lips were pulled into a superiority smirk. Xna hated this earth female infinitely already._

"_What's with your skin? Are you some sort of alien?" _

"_I'm _**normal**_…" Xna hissed at her._

"_Whatever," she twirled a piece of yellow hair between her thumb and fore-finger "You're a freak is what you are."_

_Xna clicked her tongue and twitched her lekku under her hair, before pulling them back firmly, a warning sign that was obvious to anyone they should walk away. Anyone but this girl._

_From a distance away, a seven year old Natalie could see the warning signs. She knew, from experience, that if Mel didn't stop, Xna would end it herself. And she would more than likely watch the cops and paramedics show up to retrieve a dying Mel and arrest Xna. Playing with a loose thread on her over-sized Misfits band shirt, she weighed the options of saving Mel's life or keeping her own social-life. _

_A Young Gaby put her hand on Natalie's knee which was covered by her long jeans. Gaby was wearing the same handed down dress her mother used to when she was little, she wasn't in the wealthiest family but it worked fine for her, her hair was still in the same style as always. Her un-braced teeth were crooked and kept in a retainer. _

_Natalie let out a sigh. She jumped from the jungle gym she was sitting on, scuffing her converse sneakers against the dirt ground. She picked up her denim book bag and pulled a banana-strawberry juice box out of the front pocket, before finding her scissors and slashing off the top. _

_She stood back up just in time to see Xna's face contort in both anger and sadness. Something was said that hit home and if Natalie didn't act fast Mel wouldn't be waking up in the morning._

_Pounding her feet hard into the sand, which transitioned to grass, and finally pavement, Natalie tried hard not o spill any of the juice. She didn't bother hushing her footsteps; she didn't have the time and it wasn't as if Mel would expect something as spontaneous and rude as this._

_Natalie made it just at the nick of time, Xna was began to crouch, readying herself for a leap at the obnoxious female. Quickly, and without hesitation, Natalie dumped the entire contents of the tiny, portable, box straight over Mel's head. Xna stopped herself mid-way of her planned attack to blink in surprise; an action mirrored exactly by the girl in front of her. When the initial shock of the situation finally faded Xna's flabbergasted expression turned to a facial contortion to hide laughter, much unlike Mel's conflicting emotions portraying both her anger and her want to cry over her current wet, sticky, and uncomfortable position._

_Finally deciding to trade her upset state for one of pure rage, Mel swung her body around to take a deathly glare and stance towards Natalie whose arm still held the empty container tilted high. Taking her arm back she prepared herself for the shouting that would soon follow the hyperventilation from the female before her. _

"_I HATE YOU!" she screamed at a glass shattering pitch. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" her volume only heightened. _

_Shoving her arms forward, Mel pushed Natalie onto the black-top. From the force of the push Natalie winced. Seeing the commotion, her friends came rushing over. In an instant Gaby was kneeling at her side to make sure she was okay. Kez was trying to lift her back to her feet by the underarms while Rik and Gordy took a protective stand before them to keep Mel from coming at them._

_It took until the class bell rang but Mel finally stuck her nose in the air and headed to the girls' room._

* * *

><p><em><strong>END OF FLASHBACK!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Xna smiled fondly at the memory. Noble was one word to describe Natalie; stupid was another. That was the reason nobody ever came near her, she destroyed her own life to keep a girl who deserved to be sent to a hospital from getting what she truly deserved.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted with a wailing Gir racing into the room and jumping into her arms. Reflexively she caught the robot.

"CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE! CUPCAKE! NOOOO! I LOVE-ED JOOOO!" Gir screamed.

"GIR! _**What**_ are you going on about _**now?**_"

The heap of metal in her arms went silent but Xna could hear what sounded like him from the underground labs. Dropping the robot so he hit the floor hard she quietly made her way to the kitchen before climbing into the toilet shaped elevator and flushing herself down. The elevator took her down to the main computer level. She could definitely hear Gir coming from down the hall in the central control room.

_Strange…_ she thought. Grabbing a pipe that was rusted and had been replaced but yet to be thrown away she made her way to down the steel hallway. Upon opening the door a hunk of screaming metal flew at her. Swinging the metal pipe in her hands hard the object that came at her went flying brutally into the far wall. When it dropped to the floor Xna was shocked to find that it appeared to be Gir. He was holding a cupcake and his head had been knocked a little loose from the blow. The Gir behind her rushed into the room and began fighting with his copy for the cupcake he held. Footsteps could be heard rushing towards her from her left. Posing herself, she got ready to take another swing at whatever walked through the door. The moment something new entered her vision, she swiped the metal forward and slammed it against the chest of what came at her, hurdling it into the room it just came from.

Pulling herself up on her PAK's spider limbs she entered the room to find two adolescent hyoo-mans, an irken right below a dent in the wall, behind him-spitting out a tooth, which had come out of place when Xna had hit him, and….**The Tallests? **

Dropping the pipe, Xna bowed her head and closed her eyes in respect; putting a fist over the heart of her spooch she addressed them, "My Tallests. To what do I owe this pleasure?" though she knew that they lied to her family and overall the entire race she still had a high level of respect for them. Granted thatlevel of respect was exceptionally higher with their daughters for their brutal honesty, greater focus, and occasional (albeit; rare) compassion.

Tallest red waved his hand dismissively, "aedeses soldier."

Standing up right Xna spoke again, "I did not expect your visit, sirs. I was uninformed. I suspected you to be in attendance of the intergalactic fights for the next month. Your visit is a pleasant surprise."

"Battle?" Purple piped in. "There's no battle."

"Sir, the Intergalactic Battle of the planets is taking place as we speak." Xna seemed confused.

"You must be mistaken, that event is not for another 260 years!" Red pointed out superiorly.

"With all due respect, my Tallests, you are confused. It is year 2360 on Irk." Xna seemed generally confused. Sparing a quick disrespect, Xna averted her eye contact to the Irken who was now standing; strangely he strikingly resembled her father. Returning her eyes to her superiors, with a idea of what was going on now in her mind she asked a final question; "In curiosity, what year do you believe it to be, My tallest?"

"2110." Red replied simply.

Xna gasped. Her theory was right. These were not her Tallests! They were from over 26 Earth Years ago!

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN! <em>

_Cliffhanger! Do you hate me? Oh well! Hope that this chapter was worth the impossibly long wait! It was both fun and excruciatingly irritating to write! All part of the job as a fanfic writer though I suppose! :P  
>I currently have two ideas for the next chapter:<em>

_A talk with the Tallest's daughters and save option 2 for a later chapter_

_A visit with Natalie at her job and save option 1 for later._

_Review and let me know what you think. The next chapter (as long as nothing goes wrong with my computer or anything) should be up much, MUCH sooner than this one was! _


	4. A Little Piece of Heaven, Or Not

_Yeah, yeah. You all know I don't own Invader Zim. The characters in this that aren't from the series are mine though but still made as the kids of the characters from the show._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Little Piece of Heaven...Or Not<br>**

Xna had finished explaining to the unwelcome visitors of her home what was going on, as far as she could tell. Using pieces she was told from them of what they could remember from before coming here. Now she stood before the large monitor fiddling, absent-mindedly with her gloves, as the two SIR Units rolled and squealed delightedly in the background, tangling wires as they went.

"What you're trying to tell me is that we were transported forward in time through Zim's computer?" Dib questioned her, arms crossed and brow raised.

"That is correct." Xna replied calmly.

"And the reason you don't know how to send us back is because you broke half the systems on the computer…by spilling soda on it?" He continued.

"…Yes."

"Are all Irkens this incredibly _**stupid**_?" He became exasperated. Flailing his arms at her, finding it hard to believe the reason they were trapped in a time far from their own was because she was incapable of drinking a soda correctly.

Xna scowled threateningly and brought her lekku up defensively before speaking in her native tongue, _"Glootz ta ebby, flimp-bach!" _she hissed dangerously at the human. He was testing her patience. The Tallests and Zim took a deep breath in; obviously what she said was not something of any good.

"What…?" Dib's face fell in confusion.

"What she said to you would be the earth equivalent of: "_Die in a hole, bitch-face!"_" Zim translated with a smirk. Across the room Gaz chuckled quietly in amusement.

Dib's mouth fell a gape before he composed himself and scowled at the girl before him. She smiled back, pleased with herself at the insult that she gave him.

"Is there any way we can get back, at all?" Dib asked, squeezing the bridge of his nose, which lifted his glasses on his face in an irritating way.

"I'm not sure…" She pondered, "for that we'd need the proper technology and it would take _months_ to have it all in, depending on whether the people sending the parts I need are capable, in which I truly doubt, so it would probably take one earth year or about 100 Irken years..." tapping a finger on her chin she thought to herself.

"Can't you just tear some old scrap parts off of an old machine?" Dib asked desperately.

"You only need one Gir…" Gaz grumbled, pounding buttons on her game again.

"I don't actually think I have anything we can just take a part. My mother made my father throw away all the stuff he didn't need last month."

"Nobody can make the ALMIGHTY ZIM Do anything he does not wish to!" Zim screamed, throwing proud fists into the air.

"Hold on, a second…" Everyone could see the gears in Dib's head turning, "Tak's ship!"

"What about it?" Xna raised an eye ridge at the strange outburst.

"It might still be in the garage at my old house! That should have most of the parts that we need!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 Minutes Later…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What a waste of time." Xna blew a piece of hair out of her eyes only to have it fall right back. They were digging around Professor Membrane's Garage, looking under tarps and behind huge machines, searching urgently for Tak's ship only to find it not to be in its place anymore.<p>

Dib was wearing a winter toque and contacts instead of his usual glasses, which were tucked into his pocket. The only reason for this was Xna's explanation of how they weren't to be recognized. Zim had a different wig on, brown wisps of artificial hair falling around his head. Gaz was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt; a ginger haired wig hid her commonly purple locks. The Tallests and the two insane SIR Units had been left at the house.

"It has to be somewhere; I wouldn't just lose something like that…" Dib droned rummaging further into the garage.

"Did you kids find what you were looking for?" A grey haired professor Membrane walked gleefully into the room.

"No." Xna answered huffily.

"AH. Perhaps you should ask my insane son's daughter." He suggested.

"And why would that help? Does she have superior powers that can help her to mentally find things with her mind?" Zim asked very seriously and hopefully.

The room went silent and stared before Membrane broke into a strong and contagious laughter, "**You're **the funny child!" he shouted between chortles. "You remind me of someone, though. Any relations to someone I may know?"

"He's my cousin!" Xna interjected before anyone could say something too stupid. "He's here from…Michigan...? Yes! Michigan! Because…my aunt is going in for a surgery!"

"That's a shame. What happened?"

""What happened?" you ask?" Membrane nodded patiently with his arms crossed. "She well…uh…she…broke her face! In a…hula-hooping accident…?" Xna cringed, even to her that sounded ridiculous! And she spent her entire life with Gir as a companion!

"Hula-hoops…" Zim shivered for effect, "HORRIBLE things of DOOM!" he shouted.

"Indeed." Membrane shook his head remorsefully, "you let your mother know how much I hope she gets better and if she needs any help," Membrane handed Zim a small business card, "I am more than happy to help." It was hard to tell but the group guessed he was smiling sympathetically from under his lab-coat collar and goggles.

"But, if you still can't find what you're looking for you should go to Natalie, she comes through here every week to find spare parts for machines she makes to better man-kind; takes after her grand-father!" Membrane announced proudly before stepping back into the house.

As soon he left, Zim tore the card in two with his claws "stupid hyoo-man…"

"HEY! That's my Dad!" Dib protested loudly.

"Then you take after your male-parental unit." Examining his claws snootily Zim pretended to not even care about their argument.

"Will you two idiots shut up, before I send you to a nightmare world from which there is no waking?" Gaz screamed at the arguing males.

"Well if there's any chance Natalie has that ship I know exactly where she'd put it." With that said Xna straightened her back with a long, cat-like, stretch before going in through the door to the house and leaving the property.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>_

* * *

><p>The loud beat and lyrics of a Red Hot Chili Peppers song blared through a radio on a metal workbench.<p>

Humming to the song, Natalie toyed with part of an engine to a dark-blue Tiburon. She was in her mechanic's shop, trying to piece together why the car refused to work. The engine looked shot, the right window wouldn't go back up and the car sputtered when started up.

A shot of oil jumped from the machine with a mechanic cry, hitting Natalie with the black, gooey mess. Groaning, Natalie took a handkerchief from the back pocket of her jump-suit, uniform.

"You know," a voice started, "You could always get some help with that. You don't have to do it on your own."

"I take greater pride in doing things on my own, Nikko; you know that about me by now." Natalie put the small, dirty, square of fabric back in her pocket before ducking her face back into the same car that shot her with the sticky, staining substance.

"I know. I just wish you'd ask for my help, instead of giving yourself a migraine and stress-induced bitchiness, sometimes." Nikko told her, half jokingly, leaning against the work bench. He looked down at the CD player, turned onto its radio setting, "mind if I put in an Avenged SevenFold CD instead?" He asked turning to Natalie.

"I'd be pissed if you didn't." She answered back, pulling a small part from the car to inspect it.

Placing the CD in its tray and hitting play, Nikko changed the song to _"Little Piece of Heaven", _The gloomy music instantly filling the shop.

Natalie continued her work until the conversation sang between the sadistic lovers in the song began:

"_What will you do…not long enough" _Natalie chanted in an eerie voice, in a beautiful key.

Following her lead, Nikko joined in, _"To make it up to you"_

"_I pray to God that you do"_

"_I'll do whatever you want me to do"_

"_Well then I'll grant you a chance"_

"_And if it's not enough"_

"_If it's not enough, If it's not enough"_

"_If it's not enough"_

"_Not enough"_

"_Try again"_

"_Try again"_

"_And again"_

"_And again"_

"_Over and over again" _they sang together. Sauntering his way over, Nikko grabbed Natalie and pulled her from her work and to him.

"_we're coming back, coming back." _He sang pulling her ever closer "_We'll live forever, live forever." _Giving her a spin and bringing her back to star in her golden, hazed, eyes "_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding." _He dipped his "dance partner" down to sing the last bit of the musical scene "_Let's start the killing, start the killing"._

Keeping the black haired female captured in his arms, mere inches from the floor. The reverend in the song began his part.

_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_

"_Yes I do." _Natalie whispered quietly.

_Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?_

"_I do…" _Nikko answered the song, creeping his face closer and closer to Natalie's.

_I now pronounce you..._

As the conversational part of the song ended and the two's lips were less than millimeters apart, the bell attached to the shop's door rang which was followed by a loud and dramatic "EW! GROSS!"

Natalie struggled in Nikko's arms, leading to him accidentally dropping her. Pulling herself off the floor quickly and standing she replied with a shaky voice. "I-it isn't what-what it l-looks like!"

"UGH! I'm sure! You hyoo-mans and your stinky sexual _desires_!" Xna stuck her tongue out in utter disgust.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Natalie's face flushed beet red.

"Uh-huh…" Xna rolled her eyes already sick of the conversation. "Where'd you put it?"  
>"What?" She asked dumbly.<p>

"The SPITTLE RUNNER! Where'd you put the spittle runner that was in your grand-father's garage?" Xna became impatient.

"What makes you think I have it?" She crossed her arms.

"So you don't have it?" Xna squinted one eye while expanding the other, scrutinizing the girl before her.

"I never said that."

"GAH! WHERE IS IT?" She threw her arms up childishly.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!" Another employee with an English accent came out of the backroom covering his ears. "If your car ain't fixed you 'effed it up and we need a few more days!"

"She's not here for a car Charlie," Natalie spoke without turning away from Xna, "She's here to piss me off."

"I AM NOT!" Xna shouted.

"Then what the hell do you blokes want?" Charlie hollered.

"She has a spittle runner that she stole and I need it!" Xna answered.

"I didn't steal shit!" Natalie screamed back, redder than before only now with anger.

"Oi, Membrane," Both Natalie and Dib turned to Charlie. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"Nothing, Charlie. She's crazy." Natalie answered.

'_Hmmm…'_ Dib thought, '_This must be my future daughter. It's a relief to see she hates Xna as much as I hate Zim.'_

"NO! I. AM. NOT!" Xna seethed "You took a spittle runner! It's big! It's Purple! And it has giant metal arms that shoot out!"

"You mean that hunk of garbage in the back room you dragged here last week?" Charlie inquired.

"SO YOU DID STEAL IT!" Xna accused.

"I didn't steal a thing," Natalie replied calmly, if not a little obnoxiously, "it was in my grand-fathers garage and he told me I was free to take what I wish from there." She stuck out her tongue when she finished making her point.

"You are such a smeet!" Xna growled, walking past the two auto-mechanics. "You! Auto-service drone! Show me where the spittle runner is!"

"I don't have to show you shite all, darling." Charlie cussed at her.

Xna growled threateningly, giving Natalie a vague déjà-vu of what had happened to ruin her entire social life. Sighing Natalie grabbed a hold of Xna's arm and dragged her to the back room Charlie had just come from. Walking for a bit and finally turning to face a door which opened to a large room, cluttered with tools, machine parts, and papers. As well as a few stains from gases and oils on the ground and walls.

Dib, Zim, Gaz, and Nikko had followed the two girls as they walked, while Charlie had disappeared to take care of business of his own.

"WOW! This is amazing! I've never seen a vehicle so advanced before! Why didn't you tell me you had this." Nikko shouted out enthusiastically.

"Because you would want to help me fix it and I wanted to do it on my own." Natalie answered back in a bored manner.

"Oh…Well…Does it work?" he asked, his cheeks turning a rosy red.

"No. At least…not yet. Somebody was obviously messing with it before and it's hard to back-track what they did; messed it up pretty good. Shame…" Beside her, Dib flushed with embarrassment.

"We don't exactly need it running we just need the parts, so it's not like it matters…" Xna rolled her eyes.

"You're just going to tear it apart?" Natalie questioned. "What exactly are you using the parts for?" she asked skeptically.

"A time machine." Xna answered simply, pulling parts from the side and tossing them, seeing them as unnecessary.

"Why…?" Natalie slowly interrogated not sure if she wanted to know.

Xna looked at her dumbly, wondering how she hadn't figured it out yet.

"HA! Dib-Stink! The genius of an Irken mind has fooled your foolish earth-spawn's foolish mind!" Zim laughed in self-proclaimed victory.

Natalie's mouth fell agape in shock "IS THAT YOUR DAD!" she screeched.

Xna nodded curtly.

"Wha- HOW- you! I- what…?" Natalie sputtered, having been caught off guard.

"The Dib landed on a button and Zim saved us with his quick thinking!" Zim smiled proudly.

"YOU PUSHED ME ONTO THE CONTROLS!" Dib shouted back in defense.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim accused, pointing dramatically.

"I AM NOT!"

"SILENCE! Now, help me carry these parts back to the base." Xna ordered.

"WHOA! Xna, be reasonable, do you even know even the most basic of mechanics? How do you expect to put this thing together?" Natalie questioned.

"Are you questioning me?" Xna's arms crossed as one lekku rose in anticipation, the other pulling back tensely, promising death if the answer not be to her liking.

"I never said that. I'm just saying that perhaps with my help you _might_ have a chance. I mean, how long until their away from their time for too long and some major start to take effect? How long before we _die?_"

"Hmm…" Xna pondered. "Very well! You shall assist Xna with the mechanic aspects of this project! But I shall be in charge!" she reasoned with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Natalie waved a hand dismissively.

Growling, Xna jumped off the wing of the voot runner and walked passed Natalie, deliberately bumping her shoulder against her to through off her center of balance.

Natalie sighed, but none-the-less, followed her out, her shift was almost over and it wasn't as if she'd be missed anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have to admit that I LOVE A7X and their song A Little Piece of heaven was the first that I heard and from then on I fell in deep, musical, love!<em>

_Well here is where the fun begins… this should be interesting!_

_Also Nikko is a fan-child I made also but not for Invader Zim :P You might get some hints as to who he's the son of throughout the story but his parents aren't really important._

_Thank you Haku1013 for pointing out my mistake or calling tak's ship a voot runner instead of a spittle runner! i really appreciate the help and if anyone else finds any mistakes please point them out. It helps me out and it means a lot!  
><em>


	5. Important Call and a New Discovery

_Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been working on my other one, __**"The Asylum is for the Sane"**__. I will try my hardest to update this more often! I have a very busy few weeks for the remainder of October and I'm hoping for some time off soon. I've been writing one shots and working on another story (of which I still have not completed Chapter 1) so hopefully I'll be able to post new stuff on a weekly basis and I do apologize if I miss a week._

_All characters you recognize…yaddy yaddy yadda.  
>Xna, Natalie, Gaby, Iris, and Rose are mine.<em>

_Feel free to do as you wish with the characters or scenes in the story (quick spin offs, pictures, etc.) but send me a link so I can see! :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Important Call and a New Discovery<br>**

The walk back to the little green, neon, home was rather tranquil. Not a word was spoken, the only sound was the gentle thud of feet hitting against the sidewalk.

That ended entirely once they opened the front door…

The house was in shambles. Machine parts, articles of clothing, and food were scattered everywhere and the Tallests were passing out in exhaustion on the couch. Two equally insane robots, one in its dog suit the other 'naked', ran like wild animals through the mess, a squealing mini-moose followed them on.

The majority of those who had just stepped in looked on ward in utter shock. The only two who didn't seem the least bit surprised were Zim and Xna, who simply looked tired and out of the mood, "Computer, clean up this mess!" Zim commanded; nothing happened. "Computer!" still nothing, "eh? _**COMPUTER!**_"

"It doesn't recognize your voice, _Blooke-caw._" Xna rolled her eyes.

"Zim is no dumb-ass!" he defended.

Another eye roll, "Computer!" the sound of a machine buzzing to life filled the house. "Get this mess cleaned up."

Long metallic arms shot from the ceiling and began picking the debris and trash from the floor, quickly and efficiently.

Walking through the mess, Xna went to grab one of the twin SIR Units, only to have him let out a high pitched shout and turn tail in another direction, leaving Xna to fall face first. Pulling herself back up she went to grab at the two again only to come up with the same result. Natalie snickered off to the side.

A growl emitted from deep in Xna's throat, "if you think you could do better than help me!" she hissed.

Natalie shook her head in a pitying fashion. "You're never going to catch them." She stated blandly, to which Xna mumbled some response, "and honestly neither am I, we're never going to get any work finished either."

"And _what_, exactly do you suggest then?" Xna asked standing and brushing the filth from her clothes. "I can't exactly hire a babysitter."

"Not a bad idea actually…" Natalie pondered the idea.

"Eh…?" Xna seemed confused.

"Do you have a phone or something in this high tech dump?"

Xna stared at Natalie as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head before sighing; a sign of defeat to whatever Natalie was suggesting, just wanting to get some work done and be rid of the current problem, hopefully before her parents returned. Snapping her fingers, she commanded, "Computer! Open communication lines for Nat-Freak."

With an annoyed and mechanic groan, the sassy computer dropped down a small black screen with a pink rim.

"Contact: _Downtown Cupcakery_," Natalie requested.

"Connecting…" the computer droned.

There was a short pause before the other end picked up, "_Hello, Downtown Cupcakery. How may I help you?"_

As Natalie continued with the phone call, Zim, Dib, and Gaz followed Xna down the toilet-elevator in the kitchen to the lower labs.

Dropping down into a chair in front of the main monitor, Xna started to type away, logging into what looked like some fancy intergalactic chat line.

After a few clicks of the key board and lazy clicks of Xna's tongue against the roof of her mouth, Xna suddenly and blandly stated, "Usually, I prefer a face to face video call, but since Natalie is using my voice and video feed I'll have to settle for this."

The three past-teens stared at the screen watching as Xna entered into her account, the arrow clicking over the name _**"Prisoner 777"**_ before opening a small chat box

"_Hello, it's Xna. I am in need of schematics; I was wondering if you possess what I am looking for."_

The response was quick. _"What do you need?"_

"_Time Machine Blue-Prints. Do you have anything along those lines?"_

"_No. I'm Vortian, not magic. I have looked into the idea though; I have a list of things you would definitely need to put it together. I can send that but the rest you need to piece together."_

Xna's face brightened, seeing a possible solution revealing itself. _"Great. Thank you."_

It wasn't long before a long sheet was printed from a slot on the console, close to where Xna was sitting. Yanking the paper out, Xna's eyes scanned over it. "Computer. A pen?" A metallic arm came from the twisted wire ceiling and held the requested item out. Taking the pen she quickly checked the items on the list that were already accounted for from the spittle runner.

"Irk damn…" she cursed.

"What is it?" Dib curiously interjected.

"There are parts on here I don't have possession of, it'll take ages to get them!" Xna shouted, slamming the paper onto her keyboard, resulting in numerous windows to pop up on the screen.

"_**Visitor at the Front Door."**_ The computer announced, before the sound of a loud and overly exaggerated door bell sounded through the base.

Groaning, Xna, as well as Dib, Zim, and Gaz stepped back into the elevator. Walking into the living room they could hear a female voice.

"It's no problem at all, but if you don't mind my asking, why exactly do you need a babysitter?" A girl with Purple hair was talking to Natalie at the front door.

"Hello, Gaby." Xna greeted.

"Oh hi Xn-Oh my!" Gaby lifted her head to greet the jade skinned female only to see teen versions of what appeared to be her friends' parents.

Turning slightly to see that Gaby was gaping at the now undisguised adolescents, she nodded her head slightly. "I am I need of your ability to control Gir. Shall I have the computer prepare the guest room in the lower labs for you?"

Still in shock, Gaby only nodded slowly.

Xna gave a quick head-shake, signaling her approval. "I have to make a very important transmission. Do not interrupt me." With that they watched as Xna turned and headed back through the kitchen and into the lower labs once again, via toilet.

The moment she left, two enthusiastic robots bounded into the room, leaping and landing atop of Gaby. Letting out a winded _"oof!"_ she fell back into the floor, almost tumbling through the open door and off of the front door step.

Being knocked out of her numb state of shock from earlier, Gaby collected both SIR Units in her arms and hoisted herself from the ground.

She cleared her throat loudly, before lifting her head up high and carrying the childlike androids to a end table, waiting for it the bring up and elevator and take her to GIR's "room", which mainly consisted of filth, rotting food, and the odd pig.

Natalie watched her friend walk away, before glancing out the door beside her that remained wide open. She sighed, picking her book bag, which she had brought along with her, off of the ground and tossing it to hang over one of her shoulders. "I need to go," she said quietly. "I'll be back tomorrow after school to help with designing the…time machine." She seemed to have paused searching for the right words, finally settling on the final two, though it did sound rather ridiculous, not to mention impossible. She muttered something on the way out, her words incoherent especially after the "_thunking" _noise the door made as she left and closed it behind her.

The three teens and two Tallests hung around on the upper level of the base, still waiting for Xna to be finished the call. The computer had long since finished with cleaning the mess left by the two enthusiastic and spontaneous robots. Gaz was leaning against the side of the couch, her posterior on the floor as she tapped at the buttons on her GameSlave. Red was peering over the edge, intrigued by the flashing and murder noises coming from the small device, staying out of her light left Gaz indifferent and uncaring to the fact. Purple was resting his head on the palm of his hand, blankly staring ahead at nothing. Zim paced the floor, a habit he had become accustomed to when he grew restless. Dib was sitting with his back to the wall, next to the TV.

Sighing, Tallest Purple stood from his seat and stretched his arms. He glanced at the kitchen before heading to the toilet-elevator.

"Where are you going?" Red raised an eye-ridge at him, in a way that seemed to be to make his co-ruler feel stupid.

"I'm bored and I'm going downstairs to see what is taking so much time." With that, Purple flushed himself down to the lower labs.

Once down he walked for a few short minutes, until he heard the exchanging of words from behind some door labeled "_**Communications**_" in Irken scroll. Forcing the purple door open, he stepped in, the further he made his way into the room the more coherent the voices became. Both were without a doubt female, one was recognizable as the defective Zim's future smeet, Xna, the other seemed vaguely familiar but was still unrecognizable.

An exasperated sigh sounded from the other end of the line, "Xna, you know perfectly well that if I could I would quicken the postal system and get the parts to you but I just can't." Purple finally came to the area of communications standing on a high up platform and looking down at a screen with a Irken female, probably in her teenage stage, on the view screen. Her skin was the same vibrant shade, as Purple's, her eyes sparkled a bright turquoise, her lekku stuck from her head, hanging behind her, signaling the truth and apology in her earlier words, they were mostly straight with a slightly curling tip. She was incredibly tall for her species, not as tall as Purple but definitely enough so to be in the Tallests' training academy.

Unlike most Irkens she didn't wear the familiar uniform; she was not dressed as a service drone, an invader, an assassin, or any sort of simple citizen. This was a fact that confused Purple to no end, this Irken was wearing royal robes, of a soft lavender colour.

Her hands were ungloved, and instead, locked hand clamps took their place, showing that she was either a mate to, directly related to, or she _was currently_ a Tallest.

"There has to be _something_ faster that we can do!" Xna pressed on, "we could all fade to oblivion if we don't do something! Yourself and Rose included! Irk! Our Parents could die and be replaced by their past selves in this time!" Xna was desperate, that much was obvious and with every right to be.

Purple took note of how Xna seemed to speak to her less like a superior and more of a friend.

"I am well aware of that fact." The other female replied. "I just don't think there is anything that I can do…"

"Can't you ask your father?" she begged.

"I doubt he would have a solution, my father's compassionate, Tallest Red is the one with intellect and determination and I am unable to contact him during the Battle of Intergalactic Doom."

"You can't convince Rose to speak with him?"

"You know that she is competing and it is discouraged to have communications that could benefit your fighting."

"There has to be something, a hundred years long wait is just too…long." Xna tapped her clawed fingers against the console. A silence carried above the two before something seemed to click in Xna's head. "Wait! How long does it take a voot to make it to Earth?"

"Approximately 6 months…" The girl's eyes sprung to life when she realized what she was getting herself into.

"Then there's hope! You could be here in a matter of days, earth time then!" Xna's entire demeanor lit up.

"I can't just leave my parents and go, t could start a entire war, if you haven't noticed I've been locked in my own home for days because my father _already_ doesn't trust anyone."

"Then send back a transmission after you're on your way, he'd know you're fine then _and_ he wouldn't be able to stop you!"

"Even if I did consider that, where exactly could I stay? If what you told me about the time travelling is true, I can't imagine you having any space left in your base." Iris stared at the screen skeptically. "Besides, I promised Rose I would stop leaving to places without her, that's why I dropped out of the Invader's training academy. I refuse to break my word to her." The girl on the screen's eyes narrowed and her lekku pulled back and thickened slightly, showing she was becoming offended and tired of the conversation.

"Then don't leave her, bring her too." Xna said.

The Irken female let out a defeated sigh, "and living arrangements?"

"My room should prove to be more than sufficient." Xna calmly said adding in, "I usually fall asleep at the computer anyway."

Another sigh, "very well…"

"My deepest gratefulness, Tall Iris."

The other Irken waved a hand dismissively.

Purple was finally able to find what branch she was of royalty. She was apparently a Tallests' daughter, his presumably. According to the conversation Red also had a daughter, Rose. He had to admit though, he was curious about the promise she had claimed she had made for Red's daughter. He had assumptions but didn't dare think it over too much, there were situations where she could simply want a bitchy, fellow Irken to stop hassling her, but then again, there were also situations where she was committing an illegal act and could possibly be executed.

Purple shook his head to clear it of all thoughts. He quickly made his way back to the elevator, to get back to the upper level. His being there did not have to be known to Xna, it wasn't as if it mattered but he suppose he should keep his knowledge of his daughter to remain a secret to the point of her arrival.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! Took me long enough; sorry about that! I NEVER intended to take that long! I've been very busy this month though and I've had some friends in real life pestering me for updates on my other story.I must admit, I enjoy typing this one more but the other one's lots of fun and they seem to like it so…meh…<em>

_Let me know what you think! And I shall try to update faster this time!_


	6. Dear Readers

_**DEAR READERS,**_

_**I am deeply sorry for this, I never intended for this but I cannot continue this any longer. I have lost complete interest in this and lost my entire train of thought with it. It just seems like it would be unfair to you and a nu-sense to**_ _**continue this story. I had a general idea but other than that this story had no plot what so ever. I know a few people out there enjoyed this and I am dearly sorry to those people.**_

_**However, since I don't ever want to just "kill" a story, I will be putting this up for adoption. Anyone who believes they can make something of this story (something amazing) out of what is so far please PM me and let me know, this will go to the first person so PM me quickly, I will post the new writer for this as soon as I get one and I shall post it both here and on my profile**_

_**Sorry for the disappointment and inconvenience.**_

_**.::New Writer: (none yet)::.**_


End file.
